Fatal Hunt
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: When Sasuke disappears from the village, Sakura and her friend Rebekah are assigned by the Hokage to hunt him down. For Sakura and Sasuke to raise Sarada, they must be together. Did Sasuke change his mind? Will these two unlikely ninja bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after the mysterious disappearance of Sasuke, Sakura hasn't been herself worrying each second where he can be. Sadara, Sakura's daughter is concerned for her father as well. Seeing this happen before my eyes, I jump into the ninja world. I appear at the front gate to the Hidden Leaf Village and run to Sakura's home. Well, I know where her parents live so I should get clues there. If not them then Ino can help me out. The people of the Leaf smiled and welcomed me back to the village since I've been gone for a while. After the Fourth Great Ninja War I left the ninja world for some time. It feels good to be back!

Once I reach the Haruno Residence I knock on their door and Sakura's mom answers. She looks surprised to see me as if I was gone for years. "Is Sakura here?" I asked blushing a bit. In that moment I got a serious case of the feels knowing I'm going to see my dear pink haired ninja friend. "She lives in her own apartment with Sasuke who mysteriously left the village again." Sakura's mom answered pointing to an apartment building. I smiled and dashed on. "Thanks!" I yelled. The very thought of seeing Sakura again got me emotionally high. One thing dawned on me though, what number is her apartment room? When I arrived I knocked on the first door and a heavyset lady with cream on her face answered. "Oops! Wrong room, sorry!" I felt embarrassed, but I kept knocking till I came across a small girl with red glasses, black hair, and a sweet smile.

"Is Sakura here?" I asked blushing again.

"Yes. Mom! Someone's here to see you!" Sarada yelled.

Sarada moved aside so I can enter, I walked slowly into the apartment room feeling like I'm going to faint. My heart was racing like mad I wouldn't doubt it if they can hear it. Sakura arrives in the flesh ready for the newly dawned day. Our eyes widen at the same time. "Rebekah..." She whispered. I walk slowly to Sakura and hold her in my arms. Sarada is a little confused because she never met me before. "You've grown." I said taking a look at the kunoichi. She smiled and as always it lit up my world. "You have too." Sakura noticed. "Yeah, in the thighs perhaps!" Sarada commented. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" I yelled holding my fist to her. The little one was a little scared. I still have Sakura's temper!

"Now Sarada, be nice to our guest here!" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry mom." She said disappointed.

"It's all good Sarada!" I said petting her head.

She didn't seem to enjoy that much. Sakura got us settled with some refreshments so we can talk about Sasuke. It was going to be hard discussing this because it's always been a touchy subject. I lowered my eyes to the table waiting for Sakura to bring us food. Sarada kept quiet for a few moments until she lost her patience. "Hurry up mom!" She demanded. "Sheesh Sarada! You about gave me a heart attack!" I gasped. The little girl laughed at my reaction. At least I was awake though. Sakura finally served us some dumplings and I inhaled mine. The two were shocked that I ate so fast. I giggled seeing they still have a full plate and mine was empty.

"So, about Sasuke: where is he heading?" I wondered.

"I don't know." Sakura answered taking a bite.

"Are we going to look for him?" I asked.

"We'll have to get orders from the Hokage." She said finishing up her food.

"It's been a while since I've seen Lady Tsunade." I said lighting up.

"She's no longer Hokage." Sadara said finishing her food.

"What? Who is?" I wondered.

It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki! He finally achieved his dreams to be Hokage, but he seems a bit out of it. Very tired from all the paper work and people coming in. "Naruto, do you know anything about Sasuke's whereabouts?" I asked. He yawned loudly and looked at the recent letter from a squad of ninja. "He's near the Hidden Sand Village." Naruto said showing us the letter. I couldn't read it since it was in Japanese, but Sakura and Sarada were able to. "What happened to the ninja who encountered Sasuke?" I asked. The Hokage sighed and bowed his head. "They died." We all gasped! Sasuke killed the ninja following him? What is with this guy?

"Why THAT—"

"Whoa! Settle down Rebekah!" Sakura said taking my shoulders.

"Sakura, you might be the only one to bring him home. I can't because of my duties as Hokage. I assign you Sakura and Rebekah to hunt down Sasuke." Naruto ordered.

"Sweet! Just like old times huh?" I said nudging her shoulder.

"Sarada, my parents will keep an eye on you." She said kneeling to the little one.

"Why can't I come?" She wined.

"This mission is beyond your skill as a ninja Sadara. We'll be back, I promise." Sakura said smiling to assure her daughter.

The little one smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled at the mother and daughter bond Sakura and Sarada had. I teared up a bit seeing the two hug, it was an emotional scene. The Hokage pulls out my ninja tools he kept under lock and key in a secret drawer. I put my red headband on, my belt around my waist, my ninja jacket over my clothes, and put on my blue ninja sandals. "Ready for action!" I cheered. Sakura got prepared at her apartment and we dropped off Sarada at the Haruno residence. Before we left, I wanted to say "hi" and "bye" to a few friends: Ino and Hinata. I stopped at Ino's flower shop and she dropped the flowers she was holding. We hugged without hesitation and cried a bit. "My sweet flower in spring." I said warming up to her. "There's no need to be romantic." Ino blushed. "I'm not, just being friendly." I said clearing my statement up.

Ino kneeled down to retrieve her fallen flowers and one stood out to her. She plucked the head and set it in my headband. It was a yellow tulip representing friendship. Well, two of them do but there was only one left. "Thank you Ino." I said giving her one last hug. My heart felt connected to hers, just how I feel when I give any close friend a hug. We must have stood there for two minutes until we let go. "Come back safely." She pleaded. I nodded with a smile to assure Ino I will be back along with Sakura. Our next stop was Hinata's and her kids were outside playing "ninja". The shy one looked at me and Sakura with content and surprise.

"Long time no see Hinata." I said giving her a hug.

"Yes, how have you been?" She asked kindly.

"Hanging in there as always." I giggled.

"What about Lydia?" She asked concerned.

"She's okay." I said trying to remain confident.

Hinata gives me two blank scrolls and one containing a summoning contract with Lady Katsuyu. I unravel it and sign it with my blood. Sakura helps me write my name in Japanese by guiding my hand. She shows me the hand signs and I follow them. I summon a small Lady Katsuyu to help me if I or Sakura are wounded. She disappears and I put the two blank scrolls in my weapon bag. "Thanks Hinata." I said giving her one last hug. To be honest I don't know if we'll return or come back a failure. Once we say our goodbyes, we leave for the Hidden Sand. May the God of Shinobi watch over us.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a 3 day journey to the Hidden Sand Village, but Sakura and I make haste through the forest shortcut we discovered years ago traveling there and back again. So within a day and a half we should be there. It didn't matter to me exactly how long it'd take because it's a pleasure to be beside my favorite kunoichi. It's a shame she isn't recognized for her heroic efforts unlike Naruto. Sakura deserves a lot more praise than she is given. She isn't from a powerful clan like Uchiah or Uzumaki. It took hard work and training to get to where she is. Yes, Naruto and Sasuke had their fair share of hardcore training, but Sakura isn't blessed with a special jutsu or anything. Naruto has the Nine Tails and Sasuke has the Sharingan. Sakura has nothing but earned monstrous strength and strong will. That to me is better than a Tailed Beast or a visual prowess.

Once we reach the desert, we camp in a small cave for the night. Sakura has a small oil lantern so we can see in the dark cavern. I take out a small box of food and share it with her. We need to keep our strength. Once we finish its lights out. I find it hard to sleep on the cold rock floor so I use my weapon bag as a pillow. Thankfully I stored my Sakura plushie inside for soft padding. Yes I carry a plushie of her, I'm so immature. With a pillow I can rest easy now. The next morning, just when the sun is about to rise we run back out. Our destination is about an hour away, but we are halted by a sand whirlwind. We hold our ground till is dissipates and Sasuke appears in the center. I pull out my katana blade attached to my belt for defense.

"Put that toy away, I've come to deliver a message." He said turning our way.

"This better be good." I growled putting my sword away.

"If you continue to chase me: you will meet the same fate as those other ninja." Sasuke began.

"Why did you kill them!?" I interrupted.

"They didn't reason, just like Naruto. If you wish to keep chasing me so be it! Just know you will meet an ugly fate!" He said disappearing

We stood in silence for a few moments in shook. What happened to him? It's odd to commit to a family and then leave it. From what I was told in my world: Sasuke left to find himself. I don't quite grasp it, but he seems to always be this way. Sakura is next to me in tears holding her hands to her chest. I pull her close to my side and let her cry in my arms for a moment. My heart broke with hers. This poor girl has committed her life to Sasuke by giving birth to their child, crying for him, and trying to state her love for him. It's no wonder Sakura cries a lot! She's hurting inside. As much as I love holding Sakura, we need to continue our mission. I wait for her to clear her face so we can get going.

The last steps were a drag feeling heavy emotionally. Once we reach the village, wind speed rises so we are called inside by Temari because a sand storm is coming. "Get inside, quick!" She yelled about 30 feet from us. We run inside and seconds later the storm begins. "It looks like our mission will be postponed for a while." I said crossing my arms over my chest. By the time we arrived it was almost noon. It took longer to get there than we expected, but still beat the normal time. I take a seat finally after that long walk. Sakura hands me a bottle of water and I take a few sips. Since we're in a village we can fill up the bottle some. I pull out an empty scroll and let Sakura write a message to Naruto about our mission. Temari brings a messenger pigeon to fly away with the scroll, but with the storm still going we had to wait.

"What brings you all this way?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke, he left the village." I answered.

"I figured that, but he left northeast of here." She mentioned.

"That would be...the Hidden Rain!" Sakura remembers.

"Why is he going there?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure, but be careful." Temari said looking serious.

The storm calms down so the messenger pigeon is sent outside to the Hidden Leaf. With the storm about gone, we make our leave. "Before you go, take this." Temari said handing me a small hand fan. "This fan can generate chakra and create strong wind style attacks." She explained. "Cool! I can use wind style." I said confidently. "Good." She said smiling. Now we leave for the Hidden Rain also known as "the village of sorrows". That's what Nagato called it once because it always rains. I wonder if it still does after being gone for several years. When I came into the ninja world I was about Chunin level in Shippuden years. I had a strategic mind like Shikamaru, but that dulled since I left. My jutsu however isn't gone. With the Holy Spirit inside me I contain just as much chakra as a jinchuuriki. In the real world I'm just an ordinary human with extraordinary purpose.

"Ugh! There is nothing but miles of sand!" I complained.

"Hang in there! We can make it!" Sakura said dashing ahead.

"Wait for me!" I yelled dragging my heels.

Then it dawned on me: I'm a ninja too! Duh! I focus chakra to my feet for a boost of speed and catch up with Sakura. She smiled seeing I'm catching up. When we reach rock land we rest by dead trees since its nighttime. Finally I eat something and I didn't care what it was as long as it's edible. The moon light was enough so we didn't bother with the lantern. Since the ground was softer I cuddled my Sakura plushie to help me sleep. Sakura noticed it and giggled a bit. "You still sleep with that?" She asked. "Uh, yeah is that a problem?" I wondered. "No." She answered smiling. I dosed off instantly holding the plushie in my arms and Sakura rests among the rock floor. It was cold, but I love the cold over the heat. We were close the Hidden Rain Village so that's probably why.

In the middle of the night I hear a tree branch break. I get my sword ready and head to where the sound was. As I got far from the camp site I look back to see if Sakura is okay. She's still asleep so I move on ahead. I stop at a rustling bush with my weapon ready. Who can be spying on us?


	3. Chapter 3

As it turns out, the noise was from a raccoon. I let out a huge sigh of relief and went back to the camp site. That's when I saw a ninja sneaking behind Sakura! "SAKURA LOOK OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs throwing shuriken. The ninja deflects them so I dash at him with my katana. With one slice he disappears. Was it a clone, a genjutsu? Sakura wakes up and notices my weapon above her. "Were you trying to kill me?" She asked. "No! A ninja was about to!" I said still panicked. I put the sword back and kneel down to her. Sakura looks at me with concern seeing my body shiver. "I think I'm going to lose it!" I cried. The pink haired ninja gently lays me on the rock floor, hands me my Sakura plushie, and examines me.

"I think you're just shook from the trauma." She diagnosed.

"Maybe, but I haven't felt this pain in a while." I said putting my hand on my chest.

"If it makes you feel better I can ease the pain in your chest." She suggested.

"Anything helps Sakura." I said trying to keep my words together.

The medical ninja begins healing the tension in my chest and I feel it letting up. After she finished, I tried going back to sleep. Sakura takes a quick look around and it is all clear for the night. When morning arrived, we made it to the Hidden Rain Village. Of course, it's raining and gloomy. I felt heavy with the grey skies covering the village. Doing a clone jutsu took a little extra chakra, but I manage. Like Naruto I can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu after practicing the clone jutsu a lot. My clones search the village swiftly and find Saskue nowhere. They all disappear once the search was over. Where can he be? Temari said "northeast" of the Hidden Sand.

Back in Kohona, Naruto receives the letter from us. It reads: "Sasuke left the Hidden Sand, but we aren't giving up. Don't expect us back until we get him. P.S According to Temari, he's heading northeast of the Hidden Sand." Naruto smiles at our determination to bring Sasuke back. It won't be easy, but I believe we can do it. Kakashi is fully aware of this situation and is fine with us doing this mission. At this point in time seeing Sasuke nowhere is making me lose hope in finding him.

Sakura and I stop at a small café for a break and to discuss our next move. Why is Sasuke so determined to run away from Kohona? What is his real plan? These questions swarm my mind like bees on honey. "What is this guy's gain in all this?" I asked slightly slamming the table. Sakura sighed and tried to think. "I'm not sure, but he seems to have a cold spot in his heart for the Leaf." She said thinking out loud. I remain silent for a while being lost in thought. A man walks in covered with a cloak and I get an odd feeling Sasuke is under that cloak. I wait for the right moment to unravel his disguise. When I do, it turns out to be a Hidden Rain ninja assassin. The people scatter in fear when we clash swords. Sakura finds a way to strip him of his weapons and knock him out. This guy may know of Sasuke's whereabouts.

"It's okay guys, go back to your drinks." I said dragging the ninja. We take him to an alley and converse with him there.

"Do you know Sasuke" I asked holding a kunai to his neck.

"I don't know no Sasuke, let me be!" The ninja said angry.

"You tried to kill us back there, talk!" I yelled getting aggressive.

"I'm just trying to make a living here!" He confessed.

"By killing people!?" I yelled pulling him closer to my face.

"That's what assassins do!" He yelled punching me hard.

Sakura grabs the ninja and punches him across the village. "It looks like a homerun!" I announced. "We saved the village from an assassin, but our mission is far from over." She sighed. What got me was: why is an assassin here? It seemed too easy to beat him, but a lot of the stronger ninja are dead. I hope that's the last of him! We continue to search the village for Sasuke even though my clones went everywhere for him. We ask people around the village if they saw him and no one really knew what we were talking about. With that said we move onto the Hidden Grass Village. It's not too far from the Hidden Rain so we check there.

I feel so much better getting out of the rain and into the sunshine. Unfortunately it's almost gone with it being the evening. Passing through villages is easier now that they allied with each other in the war. I hope one day my world will learn to alley with one another against the real enemy: terrorism. Division is hurting humanity and terrorism is striking fear and breaking trust. If you're religion is asking you to kill and hate then it's time for a change. Peace can be found and made if we learn to love unconditionally, come unarmed, and without dark intentions. If the way of my country is sacrificing friends then I'm not part of it! We can protect our lands without sacrificing our people!

On with the search, we hear ruckus in a nearby dojo and naturally we run to check it out. When we slide the door open, our jaws drop in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

WE FOUND SASUKE! But why is he fighting the ninja there? "Sasuke Uchiah!" I called. He turns towards us and looks at us emotionless. Sakura is in total shock. "Why are you doing this Sasuke?" She asked concerned. No answer, just silence.

"Answer us!" I yelled.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Answer Sakura's question!" I yelled getting aggressive.

"It's simple: I don't belong in Kohona." He answered finally.

"Yes you do! Come back and let's raise our child!" Sakura pleaded.

"She won't accept me for who I am. My past is dark, it's best if I leave you and Sarada alone." He explained.

"Family loves at all times! We may get on each other's nerves, but we still love you Sasuke." She cried.

A moment of silence, Sasuke is rather shocked. It's hard to tell, but you can see it in his eyes. Is he convinced to come home? The answer comes from behind when Sasuke stabs Sakura in the back with his katana. The blade sticks out in the middle of her chest, I was paralyzed. "I will erase what I've done, starting with you." He said pulling his sword out of Sakura. I so badly wanted to call him something, but I bit my tongue. Sasuke watches me hold Sakura in my arms dying. Thankfully however, she uses her regeneration technique to restore the fatal wound. I find some relief in that and meanwhile try to convince Sasuke.

"Forgiveness can erase what you've done. Sakura, Sarada, Naruto, and I don't give a second thought of your sins. Your daughter misses you! I pleaded.

"Well that's touching, but no one can erase the stains of my sins." He said putting his sword back.

"Maybe, but if we choose forgiveness instead of bitterness, love instead of hate then those wrong doings will be distant memories." I explained.

"Who am I to live without these stains?" He asked.

"We're all guilty for doing wrong, from my perspective the only one who hasn't forgave you is you Sasuke!" I pointed.

By the look on his face I hit a nerve. Deep down Sasuke knows this is true, but he rejects it thinking he's too far gone. Sakura gets up with whatever strength she has left and gets Sasuke's attention. Seeing the two look at each other like that gave me a safe feeling thinking they will move past this. The two hold onto each other and I tear up from the immense joy. I thought never in a million years these two would be a couple, but they are. Once we've settled, we head back to the Leaf Village. I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's face!

"Mr. Hokage!" I said cheerfully knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said sleepy.

"Wake up loser!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto leaps out of his seat hearing that voice. "Sasuke?" He said looking sleepy. Naruto walks over to him and opens his eyes wide. "You're back." He whispered. It was another Team 7 reunion! This brought an idea to my attention. "This is so touching! I'll treat you all to ramen!" I shouted through my tears. Team 7 is gathered: Naruto between Kakashi and Sasuke, then Sakura and me. I have to sit next to my friend, no questions asked! I may not be a part of this team, but I've become a close friend of Sakura. Seeing her and Sasuke together like this plus Naruto as Hokage made me think if I stick with my dreams they will come true. I can't afford to settle for less! This world needs something and I will be the one to give it to them!

"Hey Sakura, maybe we should pick up Sarada and tell her the good news." I suggested.

"Yes, after lunch." She said smiling.

"Good idea!" I said smiling back.


End file.
